


Blackmail

by besmirchedmaiden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, If you squint you can find the plot, Not entirely non-con, Oral Sex, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Teacher-Student Relationship, joke there is no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besmirchedmaiden/pseuds/besmirchedmaiden
Summary: Draco discovers his TA’s dirty little secret. Of course, blackmail is the Malfoy answer. PWP
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 22
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestsorrows (katschako)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katschako/gifts).



> this was inspired by an ask a friend got on tumblr. so this for you RM 😘 i hope this never happens to you or does 👀
> 
> much love to [ stephiealways ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephiealways)
> 
> **TW:** dubuious consent this fic does deal with blackmail, but at the end of the day they're two consenting adults. If topics like that make you uncomfortable, please don't read.
> 
> This work has not been beta read all mistakes are my own.

_“Kneel, sweetheart,” he commands, his voice strong, almost booming in the room._

_Immediately, she drops on to the floor, her mouth raised ready for his member._

_\---_

He pulls his cock out as he reads the scene and thinks of her. Her with her doe, brown eyes gazing up at him, his fingers tangle in her inexplicably curly hair. The pouty lips swallowing him in her mouth, the light dusting freckles over her cheeks, he would stroke with his fingers. 

His strokes quicken in tempo as he imagines her taking him whole, choking on the length. It doesn’t take long for spurts of cum to release all over his stomach.

He scrolls through the rest of the story quickly. Draco really shouldn’t have been reading it in the first place. It’s by chance he’s found this, she posted the link on Twitter by mistake, it was gone in the next few seconds, but it was too late he had clicked it by then. 

It changed everything, he got sucked in her writing, awaiting weekly updates to the story. It had become a ritual, he’d get home on a Thursday night, often frustrated and irritated after her class, open his laptop and read the new chapter. Envision them, instead of the characters she had written.

A contrast to the way she behaved in class, he couldn’t imagine Hermione Granger being this filthy. 

Prim and proper, Hermione Granger who wore high necked blouses and knee-length skirts. The only wild thing about her was her hair, which was always tied up in a bun with a few pens stuck in for good measure. So much of swot she graduated high school and college early, and now held the title one of the youngest TA’s in the department. Acted like it too. There was a constant stick up her ass. 

She had some sort of vendetta against Draco, since the moment he slipped into the first lecture late, she had rolled her eyes at him then. Since that moment, she had shot down every answer he provided in class; always providing a haughty rebuttal, as if he was a simpleton. He was sure she was marking his essays low, just there was no way to prove it she always gave him incredibly detailed feedback, one he couldn’t argue with. 

He was sure he had driven himself mad, he was sure of it, otherwise, he wouldn’t be here now doing what he was doing. 

But he had to. He had read one of his classmates’ work, and there was no way Neville’s typo-filled work deserved a higher grade than him. 

So, he had walked into her office, on Friday evening, where she was predictably busy scribbling away and slid the document to her. 

She raised her eyebrows, “what’s this?” 

He smirked. “Why don’t you take a read?” 

He watched her scan over the document, her face paling as she read further down the paper. 

“How did you get this?” She muttered scrunching it in her hand before chucking it in her bin.

“I have my sources.” 

He watched her get up and lock her office door before approaching him at the desk again. 

"Why are you here, Malfoy?” 

He crossed his arms, shifting his feet as he leaned back against her desk. “Well, I just didn’t think talent like this should be hidden. 

I think everyone should have the opportunity to read the wonderous, yet derivative, filth Hermione – genius – Granger comes up with.” 

“Get to the point, Malfoy, what is it you want?” 

“Oh, I think we both know what I want.” 

“Are you blackmailing me?” She seethed.

“If that’s what you want to call it, Granger. The option is yours.” 

She considered him for a moment, “if I do this, you swear to never speak of this again?” 

“I swear.” He winked at her. 

She sighed before dropping to her knees. Draco feels his mind go blank as all the blood rushes to his cock. 

He watches her numbly as she reaches for his zipper, he knows that he should tell her that this wasn’t what he was asking. But by the time sense returns to him, she had already pulled down his jeans and was already stroking his cock over his boxers. He was full mast by the time she pulled them down too. 

“Of bloody course,” he heard her mutter as she pumped him before taking him into her plump mouth.

He groans at the sensation, and all issues he had with this scenario disappears from his mind. He could never have imagined this warmth. He pulls at her bun, causing her soft hair to brush his thighs. He grips on to the curls tightly.

She’s teasing him now, light licks, and he’s desperate for more. 

He bucks into her mouth, causing her to gag slightly and glare up at him. It’s glorious. She relaxes her mouth around him and starts sucking again. 

Testing the waters, he drops a line from her story, “Good work, sweetheart.” 

It works, Granger moans around his cock, and the vibration makes him go crazy. She’s swallowed most of him in now, her hands working on the part she can’t take, and he’s thrusting quickly in her wicked mouth, cursing and moaning her name. 

It doesn’t take long for him to tip over the edge. She swallows every burst he pumps out and it’s the hottest thing he’s seen. His cock twitches as he pops out of her mouth.

“Happy?” She asks, a blush covering her cheek, timid, like she hasn’t given him the hottest head ever. She licks her lips, and he almost comes undone again. 

He needs more. 

Draco pulls her up, pushing her against the table before devouring her mouth. She responds with equal fervour, as he yanks at the zipper at the back of her skirt. 

Thankfully it comes down with ease, and he helps her step out of her schoolmarm inspired skirt.

He almost gasps at her choice of underwear, a cheeky little black, lace thong. Where has this Hermione Granger been hiding? 

He presses his fingers against the fabric, loving the way she thrusts forward at his strokes. He finds purchase at the juncture between the throat and neck, licking sucking before biting down. He wants to mark her. Wants her to remember this moment every time he walks into class. Every time she marks his essays. Drive her crazy like she’s pushed him to the brink of insanity.

“Does it match?” He asks her as he dips a finger inside her folds, grinning at her reappearing blush.

“Why don’t you check?” She moans out as he adds another finger tracing circles in her tight core. 

“I think I will. Take off your top,” he says in the most commandeering voice he can manage, hoping she won’t be combative. 

Her eyes flash, but she reaches to remove her taupe brown turtleneck. Her tits on full display, spilling out of her bra. His mind empties for a second, and his arousal feels like steel against his stomach. 

“Fuck Granger, you have amazing tits.” She keens at the compliment, as he uses his free hand to pull the straps down, making them overflow out of the cups. 

Hermione whines at the loss when he pulls his fingers out of her, but gasps when takes her left nipple into his mouth, the other hand massaging her right. She pulls him tight to her chest, as he lavishes attention to both equally. 

“Are you ready to take my cock?” Another line stolen but she nods eagerly rubbing her legs. 

Hastily he pulls down her knickers, rubbing his dick against her pussy before he slips in slightly, but she wraps her legs around him jerking him closer. He stumbles slightly and grips the table for balance. She’s a minx, he realises. 

“Stop teasing Malfoy,” she whimpers. He pushes her back on to the table, and the new angle makes his cock slip in all the way making them moan simultaneously. 

“Look at you, begging for my cock,” he’s muttering, her pussy is making him lose all semblance of thought. Her mouth nothing compared to this feeling.

“You’re a bad girl.” He is saying now as he picks up the pace of his thrusts almost punishing. “What are you?” 

“A bad girl,” she huffs out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, gripping to his biceps tightly. 

“You deserve to be punished. I should punish you, tie you up and spank you till you’re good again.” He feels her clench tightly around his dick, and suddenly he’s saying incredulously dirty things, things her characters have never said. But he’s spurred on by her loud moans and the feel of her that he can’t seem to stop. 

He passionately kisses her again, fingers rubbing the clit, wanting to feel her coming around his cock before he spills into her. 

He feels her legs shake around him, her core tightening around his cock as she explodes with a wail. It doesn’t take him long to burst after that, doubling over her.

As they try to catch their breath, a nagging feeling stirs inside him, he’s missing something; another thought dominates: _he needs to figure out a way to do this again_. He’s about to propose something before her voice breaks the silence. 

“Wait what do you mean by derivative?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember always use protection kids :) 
> 
> first time writing smut, hopefully it's all good and i don't need a biology lesson!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i can't believe i've updated this fic, i never really thought i'd see the day. this has more plot than smut i think lolll 
> 
> this is inspired by this [ picture](https://64.media.tumblr.com/68d7dd526eeb704096610dfbce202f87/a5f5524798344785-ea/s1280x1920/0407acfa8619e7a2a09a139dc92002c4d639ffd3.jpg) i spotted a while back and my lovely, amazing, perfect beta [ becks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katschako/pseuds/sweetestsorrows). y'all go give her some love she writes the hottest fics
> 
> this chapter is not ****beta'd**** all mistakes are mine 
> 
> as always if this subject makes you uncomfortable, please feel free to exit out

It had barely been weeks after their first encounter that Draco found himself back in her office, again late in the evening. He practically slid into her office, grabbing the doorway to steady himself as he entered. He tried to control his huffing, when she looked up at him, a glimpse of surprise she tampered down quickly.

“Mr Malfoy,” she said slowly, “in my office again. After promising not to darken it’s doorways again.”

Draco ignored her statement. “You haven’t been in.”

“Yes?” She replied, in a questioning tone, but didn't bother to elaborate further.

Closing the door behind him, he moved from his position at the entrance and flopped down into the seat across from her. He took a breath watching her, she looked like temptation, even though she wore a high collared top and long sleeves again. Like the Pavlovian dog he found himself stirring at the memories of their activities. But then he remembered why he was back here again, and found himself stopping short.

“Are you alright?” He was unsure how to position the question.

She rolled her eyes, “are you really here for small chit-chat, Mr Malfoy? Because I assure you I don’t have time. I have much work to complete, I have to finalise the lists for the placements and have a lot of reading to catch up on. So if we’re quite done here.”

Draco stared at her, not moving, watching her carefully, she didn't look different. Is she glowing? He can’t tell.

Granger’s eyes had always been big, this he knows, are her lips plumper? He was not sure. They too always have been full, he wanted to touch them, to test, of course, if there has been any change. He tried to remember what he read on the internet, the different forums he had trawled for the exact side effects. It was easier to get distracted by the articles, considering she hadn’t updated her works in weeks.

“Mr Malfoy,” she said sharply, her eyes narrowing. He cleared his throat, eyes jerking up from her mouth to meet her gaze. She gestured towards her door, her lips pressed together.

“But you’re… like good right?” He tried again, leaning forward, “your health is in good condition, no maladies, I assume?”

She cocked her head, “maladies? And what is it that you think I’ve contracted, Mr Malfoy?”

“Well,” he grunted, realising this conversation was not about to be easy, “after the sex we had -”

“Which you promised to never bring up again,” she interrupted.

“Fine,” he glowered, adopting a sarcastic tone, “why don’t I use a metaphor? Hypothetically, a time may exist where you went to say a party, in which you finally may have had some fun, _no don’t look at me like that and pretend you’ve ever had anything akin to a night off_. But say after participating in such an event you may have had some side effects.”

“Side effects?” Her voice is level but he can hear something brewing underneath it.

“Yes, umm, after the party if one was to say drink a copious amount. You might have side effects such as bloating, pain in your stomach, nausea, headaches, vomiting. Though there can be varying symptoms ectera ectera.” He’s recited the items he’s read off the website, trying to gauge if she’s felt any of what he’s listed.

She pressed her fingers against her forehead, “And what varying symptoms should I have had, Malfoy?”

Draco cleared his throat, his fingers tapped on the arms of his chair. “You could possibly have discharge, soreness in your… nether regions.”

Her eyes flashed, “And why would I be experiencing these particular effects?”

“The party might not have used adequate uh protections.”

“What did you give me, Malfoy?” She growled. “And speak plainly.”

His heart dropped rapidly crashing at his gut.

“Wait so you have it?” He stuttered out. His mind blanked, he was screwed. Entirely. His father would disown him, he would have to drop out and look after a mini-sized Granger, one as hysterical as the mother. Images of Granger dragging him into toy stores, nurseries and libraries flashed through his mind, chained to this haughty banshee forever and always. Well that or until her curly hair choked him to death.

“Should I have it?”

He let out an exasperated groan, running his hand through his blonde hair, never mind later, this woman would end up causing his death now.

“You haven’t taken the test, yet?”

“I wasn’t aware that I needed to,” Hermione growled, standing up to lock the door once more. Draco couldn’t even enjoy the significance of the action, these were dire times. “I can’t believe you gave me an STD.”

He choked as she crossed over and pulled his head up by his throat.

“I’m going to murder you Malfoy,” she hissed into his face.

“No,” he sputtered out, as her fingers tightened on his chin. “No, Granger. No STDs.”

Hermione’s fingers flexed, loosening a little but not enough, she was practically on top of him now.

“I thought you were pregnant.”

She dropped her hand entirely from his face. “Oh.”

“So I’m assuming you’re not,” he led, trying to catch his breath for the second time this evening.

“No,” she replied firmly, releasing a breath he didn’t know she was holding. “I am on the pill.”

“Oh,” he repeated, before loosening his shoulders letting his head fall back, “thank God, thank fucking God.”

“Well,” she started, untangling herself from his space, leaning back against her desk. “Good to know. You may leave now Mr Malfoy. As I told you, I have many tasks to attend to.”

“Oh yes, wouldn’t want to interrupt your enthralling night of paperwork,” he smirked, feeling lighter now that the crushing weight of a child was gone from his body. This was all Blaise’s fault, just because he had knocked up some chick didn’t mean that Draco would. There was no way Hermione Granger would be loose and carefree like that. Small miracles, he supposed.

“I suppose the night off remains elusive huh,” he nudged at her lazily standing at his full height, hoping to garner another reaction now that he knew she wasn’t pregnant. The situation had turned, and he found himself a little more excited at the prospect of being with Granger.

“Indeed, Mr Malfoy,” she muttered. “Not all of us have the privilege of not working hard.”

He leaned his head forward, initially to have a little fun, but he caught a glance at one of the discarded documents she had been working on titled “suggested students.” With a quick scan down the list of names and reasons, he found himself to be missing.

“Why am I not on this?” He questioned, his voice dropping to a low pitch.

“Well, Mr Malfoy, the quality of applicants this year has been outstanding, the team had to make some tough decisions, and unfortunately your application does not meet the credentials required for the position.”

“Bullshit,” he snapped. “Fucking Longbottom is on this and you’re telling me I don’t have the credentials he does. You’re punishing me, Granger. I know it.”

“Language,” she chided, snatching back the paper from him, “I am not punishing you for anything, Mr Malfoy, I am sorry you feel that way but that’s not what’s happening. Now please leave.”

He lowered his face closer to hers, enclosing himself into her space, his nose grazing her cheek. “What does the _team_ need to further convince themselves, my credentials?”

“This is highly inappropriate,” she stammered, letting her head fall back, letting him skim the column of her neck as he removed the clip holding her hair together. He didn’t answer and instead focused on sucking at the bottom of her neck.

“Let me show what a valuable asset I would be to the team,” he mumbled against her neck, pulling at the buttons of her blouse. She captured his hands before when he got halfway. He could see green lace peeking through the stiff shirt, and he couldn’t wait to get his hands or mouth on her tits.

He looked at her, her face flushed, her hair wild, his finger tracing the quivering plump lips, he wanted to bite them so desperately. _He wanted his cock in them so desperately._

“I have made my decision,” she said firmly against his fingers, “You cannot change my mind.”

“Why don’t you let me try?” He suggested before attacking her lips with his own, starting with a gentle kiss before he bit down on them relishing the way she gasped into his mouth. Forging ahead with the rest of the buttons, he helped her remove her shirt before he yanked at her long skirt, as she stepped out of her flats, thankful this one had no zips or buttons.

Draco took a moment to appraise her, it was a stunning set she was wearing underneath, lacy patterns of vines were wrapping themselves around her body, he didn’t think he’d ever get used to her naughty hidden demeanour. He attacked her lips again, his hands groping her curves as he kissed her fiercely.

“Fuck Granger,” he moaned, breaking apart again, his fingers tracing the soft insides of her creamy thighs hovering the head coming from underwear. “I can't wait to be inside your tight cunt again.”

“No,” she yelped suddenly, shaking her head before pushing him back. “I can’t have sex with you. You must go.”

“Are you sure?” He whispered, closing the gap, pressing himself firmly against her supple body.

“Yes, we’re not having sex,” she stated firmly, “I need to work.”

He hummed. “Fine,” he agreed, and her shoulders sagged. He took that moment to haul her up on the table ignoring her cries of concern.

“What are you doing?” She hissed, settling her bottom on top of her desk.

He dropped to his knees. “I’m not having sex with you,” he murmured, opening her legs, his fingers tracing the same patterns up her thighs as before. “You should work, Granger, open that book of yours.”

“Malfoy,” she rasped, trying to push his head away.

“Read your book, Granger,” he mumbled against her thighs, pressing soft, light kisses on top of them. When he reached higher closer to the heat of her cunt, his kisses became firmer, he wanted to mark her there, just like he had with her neck. Her left hand found purchase in his hair as he started licking and sucking. Her hold tightened on the strands of his hair when he bit down.

Readjusting himself, he blew delicately on the top of her knickers, enjoying the way her body trembled at the sensation, and how she pressed his head closer to her centre, causing him to mouth the fabric. Pulling back from her grip, he glanced up to see her head had fallen back, the hand holding her book shaking.

“Don’t tease,” she groaned, when he made no further moves and instead was mesmerised by her heaving body. He smirked again, as she pulled down her knickers, before dragging his head back in place.

He gave her a second, as he parted her folds, swiping his tongue against them before he dove right in. An almost carnivorous craving within him as he relentlessly swirled his tongue inside her, taking every bit of her arousal. Her loud moans and gasps like music to his ears.

Hermione’s legs tightened around his body, and he could hear the thud of the tome as it fell next to him on to the ground. Both of her hands were clutching on to his head, and he could feel her coming soon.

With his thumb he rubbed circles fiercely on her clit, as he continued to delve into her core. She screamed as she came, her body jerking, legs shaking, smiling to himself as he gently sucked at her core whilst she came down from her ecstasy.

He pushed himself up from the floor, as she lay back on the desk, and pressed his body against hers, capturing her mouth between his again.

“I think my credentials should be verified,” he murmured, his hands stroking her chest, his cock stiff against his abdomen dying to be back inside her pussy, “or does the team need more?”

“The team needs more.”


End file.
